The Shackled Darkness
by Mr. Crimson
Summary: Okay, due to some loading errors, the chapters are now condensed for viewing pleasure...hope you enjoy :)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in the Street Fighter series that may be mentioned, or even hinted towards. The two characters represented in here belong to me.   
  
  
  
Download File #1-1  
Subject: JS-03  
Time: 8:30:41PST  
Audio Run Only  
  
"Good morning, mister Siva."  
  
"You sure it's morning?"  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?"  
  
"I have been in this padded Hell without windows for so long, you forget what the days and nights even look like."  
  
"Would you like me to describe them for you, then?"  
  
"No. I'd rather wonder why you dragged me in here, disturbing my sleep?"  
  
"Hmm, very well then. I've come to interview you about a few things concerning your past. Word around my way is what you know can help with our investigations. Tell what I ask and require from you, please...but from the reports I've seen...you may have a lot to tell."  
  
"...Not for the unworthy."  
  
"If you're referring to me, then believe me when I say that I am worthy. As far as you're concerned, I am the master key to every door in this place. You cooperate with me, and you'll be set free with a clean slate, as long as you can keep it that way for yourself."  
  
"And if I don't cooperate, I stay here for the rest of my term, which means this straight jacket will be my coffin. How do I know you won't keep me in here once I give you what you like?   
  
"You don't."  
  
[Light laughter] "Sounds like something I'd say. At any rate, can I have my proverbial coffin taken off? How am I supposed to give want you want when I'm not comfortable?"   
  
"Okay...."  
  
[Guards come in to carefully take off the straight jacket. Sounds of soft rustling of cloths and straps unbuckling are heard. Jason stretches.]  
  
"Feel better, Mister Siva?"  
  
"Much. Inquire away."  
"All right, then. Let's start from the beginning...."  
"My name is Jason Siva. My birth date, rank, and serial number is unknown, even to me."  
"You're not a prisoner of war, Mister Siva. Anything to deal with war would be with the Vedic deity your last name shares."  
"Finally, an interviewer educated in mythology. Where did you learn of them?"  
"I went to...don't try to turn this around on me, Mister Siva. It won't work. Besides, if you want to warp the master key...."  
"Get to your questions."   
"Okay, then...you said that you don't know about your past, such as your date of birth. You look in your early to mid-twenties. Your hair's a full black shade, and how your keep it so well-kept all these years without a comb is beyond, well...anyone."  
"Are you checking me out, Mister...?"  
"Agent Michael Tesh, and no. Besides, if my wife got wind of something like that, I'd...."  
"You're married? Where's your band, or are you trying to hit on the nurses and orderlies?"   
"That's not what I was getting at, Mister Siva...."  
"That Nicole is a piece of ass, isn't she? Screams so the world can here her become a woman again."   
"...."   
"This will be an interesting time, Mister Tesh."   
"Now, from the reports I've been looking at, when you were first brought in here, various sources reported that you kept whispering things about a corporation called 'Shadowloo'. This was, of course, before it became the formidable threat to national securities worldwide. Why did you speak of it before it was anything?"  
"First, can I see the names of those sources?"  
"That's confidential."  
"What am I going to do, kill them? Look at me, Mister Tesh. Do I look that nice?"  
"You look like someone that needs to get outside and see the world. Now answer my question."  
"No need to be hostile in tone, Mister Tesh. Okay, but promise you won't get your rocks off from it."  
[Michael clears his throat]   
"Remember the story of three little pigs? Each built its own house to be sturdy and neigh-impenetrable, especially to protect it from the big bad wolf."  
"What does this have to do with---."  
"But one of those pigs...one with the house of sticks...hid the most delicate of all secrets. Sometimes, Mister Tesh, the most infinitesimal things contain destructive packages. The stick piggy was one of them. We were so worried about the wolves, we couldn't see that any one of our fellowship would turn sides so quickly. So suddenly...."  
[After writing small notes on what Jason's hinting at]  
"So what does the 'piggy', as you're calling it, do?"  
"I was the house of bricks. Strong, sturdy, durable...but enough about what the women said about me."  
[A female's throat cleared behind the double-sided glass.]  
"Mister Siva...."  
"Shut up and listen. When I established the house of bricks, my trusted piggy, and I could mean that in more than one way, had dreams to use what we had to create a clandestine order. It was be branched away from where we had once laid as home. We were to bring light to the world...a world that forgot what the light is, but never will be, so long as pigs like the third exists."   
"The third?"  
"Only Sodel and I knew of his real name. Last I heard, he was less of a pig, and more of bison."   
"You mean...!?"  
"Yes. We knew that with our triad communion, we could accelerate the production of this grand order. We hoped for success with this young, potent warrior at our side. We were wrong, but in Sodel's case...dead wrong." 


	2. File 2

"So let me get this straight. There were three of you that were to create an organization based on one you were previously from, but during the establishment of your buildings, the 'pig', as you like to call him, took immediate control, and warped the dream. More surprisingly, you used to know M. Bison himself, as it seems. Is that true?"   
"Took you long enough. A little off on the building assumption, but you're there with some of the rest."  
"Can you tell me what happened?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why you're here, when did this all happen, and more importantly, what can be done to stop Bison? This time, without any euphemisms and/or riddles."  
"Hmmm, I wonder if I should bore you with such meaningless rambles. Compared to your unfaithful escapade last night with Miss Shirley, my stories would be such a bore."  
"How d...what are you talking about?"  
"Mister Tesh, all this time I've been in here, I've noticed that all the inmates are not worth bathing in the words you're hearing today, mostly because you have your sanity and clarity, which is how I dealt with many. But the reason I gave your such mind play is that you've done the same with your significant other, and I don't mean the Limp Bizkit CD your girlfriend left in your car the other week."  
"Will you please be quiet, Mister Siva?"  
"That's another thing, Michael. Call me Jason. You make me sound important, as you made Elissa believe she was the only one for you back when you were engaged to...Caitlin, is it? Nice D-cup on that one."  
"Stop making these stories up, Mister Siva. You're---."  
"If I'm making this up, why are you sweating? Why is your voice quivering? The more important question is how do I know what you refuse to hear, yet you loved the feel of, you five-inch bastard?"  
".......Guards, take him out of here. We're done for today..."  
"Tell Diane I said hello...."  
  
--End Audio Feed--  
  
(Next session in progress of retrieval)   
Download File #1-2   
Subject: JS-03  
Time: 13:12:55 PST Day 2  
Audio Run Only  
  
"Good morning, Mister Siva."  
"Hello. May I ask what happened with my new friend, Mister Tesh?"  
"Let's put it this way. Everything you said to him has made him change his religion. And for that, I thank you. No woman should fall into his wanna-be James Bond lifestyle. He's mostly a desk jockey, anyway."  
"You're welcome, and if you think that I miss him, that is false. I'm never one to complain when in the immediate presence of a woman..."  
"...'Especially one as beautiful as you,' right? Heard it before, hate it to this day."   
"Well, you are beautiful...but not as much as my wife."  
"So you're married?"  
"Quite much. We were conjoined in a non-ceremonial way by those that operate without need of the purposeless signed contract."  
"I see. What type of people were these?"  
"Mystics, gypsies, psychics...we went by many names to many people. So did my wife. But only I was allowed to call her 'Kali.'"  
"Kali? Siva's wife in their mythic layout, right?"  
"Mmm, yes. Though it has been years since I've seen her, I still remember her every detail. Her long, purple hair that flowed like the welcome breezes. Deep, enigmatical eyes of a jade tone, and skin as soft as my last memory of the morning sun that shone over our wet bodies. The last time I saw her, she had a long, purple dress, covering a sleeveless spandex outfit. She even had her 'trademark' yellow scarf she used for battle, as well as private matters."  
"It that so? Do you still love her?"  
"Yes. Even if death does us part, she will be with me, as I to her."  
"That's very touching...but let's move onto other matters, in other words, let's get to where you left off with Agent Tesh."  
"Very well. By the way, your name?"  
"Mina Zan. Pleasure to meet you, Jason."  
"Pleasure's all mine."  
"Okay, but first, let's get to why we need this information."  
"Oh, I'm sure of the reason, and I'm willing to tell. I just hope you make better use of it than I will once I leave this place."  
"And why's that?"  
"Even if I told you everything you need to, Bison is the type that will adapt to countermeasures like a chameleon to its terrain. To detect his patterns, to best him in every aspect known to men or gods, you have to be one of the last two thing things he'd expect to exist. One, to be stronger than him...."  
"And the other?"  
"Be me."  
"Well, a very bold statement, considering your situation."  
"Just because I'm here now doesn't I will be when I die. I plan to see to the end of Bison myself if the bastard's still alive. There's no one that can defeat him, and even if they can somehow, they won't kill him. The threat of him is strong, and grows stronger so long as there is hatred, baseness, calamity in this torn world. I can still feel him, and I know that he lives the way darkness lives in us all. Evergreen, ever-present, and ever-acting."  
"So what do you want to do? How do you expect to get out of here, when the sole intention is to keep you here for further containment of anything related to him?"  
"Simple. By doing it...."  
  
[A loud sound of energy dispersal is heard, while screams from Mina meld into the energy fluctuations. What sounds like twelve guards rush into the room, only to be heard being slammed into what could only be solid objects, or maybe Jason's own physical onslaught. As the energy is heard slowly dissipating, Jason speaks before the recorder is turned off.]  
  
"If the recorder is still active, I hope you're feeling very swollen now that you know I could've escaped at any time. Bison's life will belong to me...and me alone...." 


End file.
